The Legend of Vestis
by NeoAngel20
Summary: This is the story of Brolly's brother Vestis


_**Summary**_

_**A time of peace has come to earth as Gohan and his friends and loved ones enjoyed a time of peace after the defeat of the mighty Cell 3 years ago, however far on the other side of the galaxy, planets were being destroyed one by one. All over the universe people knew the story of The Legendary Super Saiyan Brolly who was an evil being who was defeated by the mighty saiyan Goku. What wasn't part of the story is that Brolly, that monster of pure evil had a brother...**_

"Aww but mom it's my birthday tomorrow, can't I study later?" Gohan pleaded

"Not a chance, you still have a lot of work to catch up on."

"But mom I promised Goten I'd take him to dads' special fishing spot."

"Fine, but make sure your both back in time for dinner."

"We will, common kido lets go."

Gohan picked his 2 year old brother up and walked outside. Both of them smiled as the light from the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"Nimbus!" he called as loud as he could.

The gold cloud that once belonged to his father came swooping down right in front of them.

"Ok Goten hold on real tight." He said as he set his baby brother on the cloud.

Goten just gave out a little laugh showing he was ready to go. As the boys flew off to enjoy their day at the lake, deep in the other world King Kai had something troubling on his mind.

"What could this strange energy be coming from, hmmm?"

The silence surrounding him was broken by a loud bang.

"Haha sorry King Kai, I guess I put a little more power in that blast then I thought."

"Goku you are never going to grow up are you?"

"Aww come on I said I was sorry."

"Goku?"

"Hmm what is it King Kai?"

"I think Earth might be in more trouble than it's ever been in before."

"What but how can that be King Kai?"

"I've been tracking a strange power all across the northern galaxy; it's the most evil presence I've ever felt."

"What, more evil then Cell and the androids?"

"I'm afraid so Goku."

A look of horror fell onto Goku's face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could there be someone even more terrifying then Cell?

Mean while back on Earth, Bulma was putting the finishing touches on some new saiyan armor for Vegeta, Who has been in none stop training ever since Goku passed on. Explosions could be heard from all over the Capsule Corp. building as Vegeta continued training in the reinforced gravity room Bulma designed for him.

"_I have to get stronger!_" Vegeta screamed in his head as he continued to punish his body at 900x earth's gravity.

Just as he was about to begin again he sensed someone approaching the room. He turned the gravity back to normal and opened the door to see Gohan walking by with Goten.

"Oh hi Vegeta how are you?"

"Hmph You don't seem to have gotten any stronger since the last time I saw you Gohan."

"Well I've been really busy studying and watching after Goten.' He explained

"Well why you've been hitting the books, I've been doing nothing but training."

"I can tell, your power is a lot higher than before, but it's still not as high as mine."

"Your just like your father."

Vegeta turned and walked away

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned around to see Bulma walking up with Trunks in her arms who was very happy to see Gohan and Goten.

"Hi Bulma, Hi Trunks, boy your getting bigger and bigger each time I see you."

So is Goten, gosh he really is a just like a mini Goku.'

Both of the boys laughed with happiness while they were playing while Gohan had some tea with Bulma.

"So Gohan how is your mom?"

"She is ok, she has really been hammering on the homework lately though"

"Yeah that sounds like your mom."

They both let out a little chuckle.

"If I remember right tomorrow is someone's birthday isn't it?"

Gohan turned a little red with a modest look on his face.

"14 is a big number kid"

"I know, I just wish dad was here to celebrate with me."

Bulma snapped her fingers as the perfect idea came to her.

"Hey I know, how about we get everyone together and have a big party here tomorrow?"

"Do you mean it Bulma?"

"Of course it will be just like old times."

"That sounds great, thanks a lot Bulma."

As Gohan and Goten said their goodbyes and went to visit the other Z fighters to invite them to the party, King Kai and Goku were trying to figure out the identity of that evil presence that was destroying the northern galaxy.

"NOOOO!"

King Kai screamed at the top of his lungs as if he were looking death straight in the face.

"What is it King Kai, do you know who it is?"

"B-b-bro-BROLLY!"

Goku turned as white as a ghost in shock.

"King Kai it can't be Brolly, I beat him already"

"I know that, but this is definitely the power of the legendary super saiyan."

Goku digs through his memories of his encounter with Brolly. He recalls just after landing his finishing blow he thinks Brolly said a name just before he exploded.

"King Kai is it possible Brolly wasn't the only legendary super saiyan?"

"What do you mean Goku?"

"I think I remember Brolly said a name just before he and the planet exploded."

"Oh, what was the name?"

Goku tried his hardest to remember the name Brolly said right before he died. Then in an instant it came to him.

"Vestis."

"THAT'S IT, I remember now, Brolly had a brother who was born a day after him.

Yelled King Kai, feeling foolish that he had forgotten.

"I sensed him just before Planet Vegeta blew up."

Goku stood there not wanting to believe what King Kai said was true.

Back on Earth the Z fighters have gathered together to celebrate Gohan's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Gohan!" everyone yelled with joy with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta who simply nodded to him when he made eye contact.

"Aw thanks everyone."

"Hey if it weren't for you none of us would be here to celebrate anything."

Krillin told him as he patted Gohan on the back. As Gohan tried to hide his face a small bang came from the other room. Trunks fired his first Ki blast.

Vegeta smiled with pride as learned the blast came from Trunks. Bulma walked over and picked her 3 year old son up and hugged him.

"That's my big strong warrior"

Trunks giggled with happiness and joy. Goten started to cry a little, probably cause Trunks was getting more attention than he was.

"Gohan, can you hear me?"

"D-dad, is that you?"

"Hi son, it's good to hear your voice."

"Hey Goku how's it going in the other world?"

"Are you taking good care of yourself?"

Everyone started asking questions trying to find out how their friend, who has been gone for 3 years, was doing.

"Listen guys I would love to catch up with all of you, but I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Everyone was silenced waiting for Goku to deliver one of the worst messages ever.

"Do you remember before we fought Cell, we went and fought with that super saiyan Brolly?"

"What about him dad?"

"Well I'm afraid his brother Vestis is on his way to Earth right now,"

The Z fighters couldn't believe that Brolly, that blood thirsty monster had a brother who was on his way to them.

"and believe me, he is just as strong as Brolly was before."

"Goku please tell me this is just a sick birthday joke." Krillin pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Krillin, Vestis has been destroying the galaxy one planet at a time, probably trying to find his brother's killer."

"What can we do dad?"

"King Kai says that he won't be there for 3 more days, I'm afraid it's up to you Gohan, I know you can beat him son.

As Goku's voice died out with those last words, Vestis made his way to Earth. Gohan and the Z fighters must ban together and prepare for in 3 days they will fight an enemy like none they've faced before.

This is my first Fanfic so please read and post some reviews Good or bad. I do not own anything DBZ related I'm just a huge fan.


End file.
